Rad Zombie
Out in the NoGo, the highly toxic environments in some places can result in fatal doses of poisons in the body, but not everyone who gets infected in this way just dies. Some become little more than rotting Zombies, husks of their former selves. While most people refer to them as Rad Zombies, there are plenty who have been affected by extreme doses of chemical waste rather than radiation. Facts and Figures Some Humans in the NoGo can end up absorbing a considerable amount of Radiation or Toxic Chemicals. While most of these unfortunates die, a few don't. These Rad Zombies are rotting away despite their hearts still beating and their brain becoming a squishy mess, but they are still smart enough to be used by a Gang or Cult as a sort of Shock Troop. Rad Zombies cannot use Sidearms or Vehicles as they are not smart enough or strong enough to use them properly but they can wear Armour and use Melee Weapons. Wounds: Due to their total lack of sensitivity and their relatively fragile bodies a Rad Zombie has 4 Wounds. Armour: A Rad Zombie is mostly made of Squishy Organs and Slime and sometimes a round will go through without dealing any real damage, this counts as an Armour of 1. Weight: A Rad Zombie used to be a Human but due to bits falling off they are not as heavy as they once were, a Rad Zombie weights 80. Cost: A Rad Zombie Costs only $500 Rad Zombies grow increasingly sick as time goes by and as such they do not recover from lost Wounds during Downtime, instead they steadily get worse until they cannot go on. If a Character is Downed by a Rad Zombie they must roll on the Toxicity Chart to see if they have become sick. Survival Rad Zombies are typically destined to rot away and die over the course of a few weeks, months, or even years in the case of some, but invariably they will die if they do not get any help. Some Cults that use Rad Zombies have made efforts to maintain them for extended periods. This has of course resulted in numerous failures but there are some success stories as well. If a Rad Zombie is maintained in a Rad Suit with regular doses of chemical agents they can become a more lasting and powerful creation. These creatures require several treatments and careful internment within the radioactive territory. If the Cult or Gang wishes to convert a Rad Zombie, they must equip it with a Rad suit and spend $500 in medication and chemical treatments for 2 full Campaign Sequences (Though in One Off Games a Player may spend $1,000 for a completed Zombie). Glowing Zombie Once treated, a Rad Zombie can remove their Rad Suit and become a part of the Cult's forces as a Glowing Zombie. These Zombies are lasting and unlike regular Zombies, they will recover lost Wounds during a Force's Downtime as normal for a Character. Wounds: Glowing Zombies have 4 Wounds Armour: Glowing Zombies have an Armour of 1 Weight: Glowing Zombies weigh 75 Cost: $1,000 Glowing Zombies are highly Toxic and any character that moves within 4cm of the Zombie risks becoming sick and must roll on the Toxicity Chart to see if they have become sick. Due to their strong toxic output a Glowing Zombie deals +2 Damage in Close Combat. If a Character is Downed by a Glowing Zombie they must roll on the Toxicity Chart with a +3 to see if they have become sick. See Also Character Design Mutants Mutagenic Source Index Dark Future: Living Rulebook Wiki